A Leason Learned in Time
by vegeta115500
Summary: It's been 7 years since the Cell Games.A mysterious Gohan comes to Orange Star High school with Hercules Daughter, Videl. Videl would do anything to find out who really are Saiya Man, Golden Warrior and Gohan are! CH. 17 UP!
1. 2nd time Meeting Saiya Man

Hey All! I just started this story of Gohan and Videl. There are some changes to the original series but tell me if you like it! The story will take time so pleasegive it a chance. Thaks and R&R!

Chapter 1: 2nd time Meeting Saiya Man

"I am the protector of the city… I am the Great Saiya Man!" cried out the super hero. The man wore a red cape over his green silky suit and under that was black spandex. He had a silly helmet covering his face. He smiled while doing his ridicules pose. The teenager girl about 2 feet away laughed. She had raven hair with pig tails on each side of her head. Over all she was a very pretty girl. "Don't make he laugh Saiya Man!" shelaughed. Hercules daughter got into a fighting pose "Show me what you are really made of big guy!"

"But I-Miss V-Videl" Saiya Man shuttered. 'Great' he thought to himself sarcastically. 'What am I going to do!'

Videl charged at Saiya Man not holding back. She aimed a punched towards his face but he was to fast and dodged it by floating 10 feet above her. "Hey what, you can fly!" she snapped surprised. Saiya Man smiled and said, "Videl I just want to be friends with you I don't want Saiya Man to have an enemy. Okay?"

Videl shook her head "No way! I don't even now who you are and you're asking me to be friends with you? And how do I know if I can trust you?" she coldly commented.

Saiya Man waved a good bye "You'll see" he said before taking off a direction.

Videl continued to look at the direction where Saiya Man just was at before taking off. She stood pissed, while seeing Saiyan man disappear into the sky. She wanted to find out who this "Hero" is. She thought about Saiya Man's and hers first time meeting.

_Flash Back_

"Arg!" cried out Videl in pain. She placed her opposite hand on her left shoulder that just got shot. "Say Good-Bye…" muttered the robber under his breath while pointing his gun at her face. She felt scarred for the first time in a long time. She closed her eyes, yelling inside of her for help. She opened her eyes hearing a mans voice behind the robber. But the voice sounded so familiar, sounded like Gohan but it turned out to be a guy wearing a dorky costume. He claimed to be Saiya Man, and this Saiya Man did a better job than her taking care of that robber. This bugged her like crazy.

After he finished the robber with no problem. He came up to Videl and grabbed her hand that was injured and helped her up but he didn't let go of her hand when she was up. It was only a few seconds but it felt like minutes to Videl, that this new guy was holding her hand. He let go of her hand and smiled "You should eat it, I promise it will make you fell better." He said. She felt something in her hand a bean? She looked up shocked asking what it was, but he disappeared. "Where did he go?" she asked herself. She looked at the bean was she going soft? She asked herself or was it because he saved her life. She didn't now but in the end she put the bean in her mouth and recovered in the next second.

_End of Flash Back_

'This is the Second time meeting this Saiya Man person.' She thought. She looked back at the sky where Saiya Man took off minutes ago. 'I feel like I know this guy… from somewhere. But where?' she smiled warmly the same direction "I will find you out Saiya Man. Mark my words."

End of Chapter 1: Did you like it? It's just the beginning it will get better! R&R and tell me what you thought of it!


	2. Maybe Left Alone is a Good Idea

Hey All! I just started this story of Gohan and Videl. There are some changes to the original series but tell me if you like it! R&R please and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 2: Maybe Left Alone is a Good Idea

Saiya Man continued to fly away after his meeting with Videl. He flew past the city than the woods until he stop in the middle of no where. He looked down and mumbled "Home..." He saw a small house below him. He floated down slowly until he reached the ground. He stepped in the small house and yelled out "Goten I'm Home!" He closed the door behind him, while a small boy entered the room to greet him. He looked a lot like Goku the same hair cut, same black hair and same happy grin on his face. Saiya Man took off his helmet showing his resemblance to the boy in front of him. "Hey Gohan!" said Goten jumping on Gohan giving him a bear hug. "Gohan?" asked Goten "Do you want to spar?"

Gohan smiled "Yeah! This Saiya Man business gets me tired." Gohan pressed a button on his watch. This changed his clothes into his purple sparring clothing. "Let's go!" he yelled out excitingly racing his younger brother outside.

In Hercules City Police Department Videl stepped in after hearing an officer call her. "Miss Videl your back!" said the Chief. Videl came up to his desk throwing pictures of Saiyan Man on his desk. "Videl..." the Chief muttered. "No-No Videl, Not Saiyan Man! Don't tell me your go-"

"Going to find out who he is. Yeah." She interrupted the officer.

The officer looked down at the photos and grinned sadly, "Videl you do know that… Maybe this Saiya Man guy wants to be left alone? Have you ever thought of that?" he asked.

Videl grew inpatient "What does he have to hide?" she cried out. The officer nodded and stood up from his chair, "Maybe a friend or hiding something personal, but…" the officer had a video tape in his hand and gave it to Videl, "I think you should take a look at this. There aren't many copies around but." He pulsed while getting ready to leave. "You'll notice that Saiya Man can do a lot of these tricks that people did 7 years ago." And with that he left out the door leaving Videl completely speechless.

Videl looked at the videotape and noticed there was a title with a piece of tape underneath making the title very noticeable.

The Cell Games

* * *

Yep,the story is comming along. I still got to get to the main topic but its getting there I hope you liked chapter 2. I promise the next chapters will get longer. Sorry about that. Well R&R and thanks! 


	3. The Cell Games Video

Chapter 3 is done! Yeah! Can you tell what this chapter is about? Yeah you probably did, it's about Videl comments on the Cell games.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Cell Games 

When Videl got home that night she got the Cell Games Videl and rushed to her big screen TV while her dad was next to her sleeping. She placed the tape in the VCR and pressed PLAY. While she sat down right in front of the screen.

_Video Tape_

"_Hello and welcome to the Cell Games." the Announcer said. "Our hero Hercule has a stomach ach and will not fight until it goes away…" The tape showed a guy with blonde hair step in the ring." The announcer adjusted his glasses nervous seeing the guy go in the ring. "Other people are going to take the champs place instead. And we wish them luck in survival." The announcer pointed his finger towards the ring and whispering in the microphone. "It seems like this fellow with blonde hair is going to take over. The camera was now showing a guy with blonde hair and looked as if he was around his 30's of age. He had orange and blue training clothes, and looked extremely healthy._

Videl pulsed the video for a second on this blonde hair guy. "He looks like the golden fighter." She commented. She continued to look at the blonde hair guy whiling thinking to her self. 'A few days ago before Saiya Man came there was a GoldenWarrior that stopped a rubbery with his bare hands. Just like Saiya Man.' Videl studied the blonde hair guy. 'This guy is not the Golden Warrior from a few days ago. I saw an Orange Star High school badge on his clothing, and this guy seems a little to old to be attending High School.' She pictured the Golden Warrior in her head, "Yeah" she said out loud. "It isn't him."

With her finger she pressed PLAY. And continued to observing the tape.

_Video Tape_

_Fist of the blonde hair guy and Cell crashed together for on going minutes. Cell was actually being defeated by this guy. He seemed as strong as Hercule… or maybe even stronger. The two fighters blew up the ring easily. They both stopped there attack. "I-I can't win Cell." The blonde hair said while panting tiredly. "What?" cried out Cell in shock. "Goku you are the strongest one here. If you don't fight who will save this stupid planet?" The blond hair guy, Goku smirked. "Actually Cell there is." He said coldly._

"What? He can't give up!" Videl yelled at the Screen. "He was winning! Why did he give up?" She had never seen anyone fight the way he did, he was able to fly and shoot out things from his hand. Her dad told her that flying and blasting things from there hands were tricks but it didn't seem like a trick. She looked at the screen while hearing something amazingly stupid to her.

_Video Tape_

_The Goku guy pointed his finger towards his group of friends. "Son your up!" he shouted. Everyone was shocked. "No way! I refuse to fight a boy with less power than you Goku." Cell commented. "Fine I will just kill your son faster!" Cell said with a smirk on his face. _

_Goku flew up to his friends and place his large hand on top of a small boys head, "Son... Go for it."_

_A guy with green skin yelled at Goku for his decision. But Goku interrupted saying "If anyone is going to defeat Cell it will be him." He looked down at his son who had the same color hair as his father but wore the same clothing as the guy with pointy ears and green skin. The boy smiled "Yeah. I'll do it." He took off his cape and flew towards Cell who was about three times his height. In second they fight but something was wrong the boy didn't fight Cell back. It was like he didn't want to fight and it was complete obvious when he admitted it himself. "Cell I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone."_

"That kids nut! He doesn't want to hurt Cell! He's just a kid, he shouldn't even be up there fighting him!" shemuttered angry at the fact that her dad didn't let her go and fight. She was jealous of the fact that the boy could go and not her. She noticed something else too. "That's how Saiya Man fights too." She watched as the fight continued.

_Video Tape_

_The fight continued and Cell grew inpatient "Fight me boy!"_

_The announcer commented shocked, "Well ladies and gentleman it seems like 11 year old boy is fighting Cell and seems like he is holding on- No wait!" All of a sudden a tall guy with orange hair came behind Cell and placed him in a head lock. But in a matter of seconds Cell blew him up and smashed his remaining pieces of the poor guy._

"C-Cell can't do that…" she shuttered shocked. And continued to watch the remaining of the Video.

_Video Tape_

"_Poor guy…" the announcer said sadly in the mic. The boy looked extremely pissed and shook in surprised. He grinded his teeth with anger yelling at the top of his lungs with pain, "You heard my friends; you killed 16, and now it's OVER! AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHH!" Flashes of light appeared around the boy his hair began to spike up higher than before and a little bit longer. But the screen went completely white than black cutting off the rest of the videotape…_

"What? No! Stupid T.V. work!" she shook the TV inpatient that it wouldn't work. She stopped hearing a man's voice behind her.

"It won't work… That was all that the video had."

* * *

End of Chapter: Sorry if it's boring but all of the chapters will come together. I promise! Chapter 4 will be shorter than the other chapter but it will be worth reading! R&R 


	4. Leave Saiya Man alone Videl!

Chapter 4 is done! Sorry about the short chapter but the rest of the chapters will be much, much longer, I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 4: Leave Saiya Man alone Videl 

"Videl, now will you leave the poor boy alone?" The Chief ejected the tape out of the VCR and placed in his bag.

"Hey how did you get in?" Videl asked suspiciously.

He laughed "I could tell you were such in a hurry to see the video. You left your main door open." Videl fell (like the anime style) on the ground. "Oh…" she groaned.

She got up while the officer gave her the same warning as before. "Why are you so interested in finding out his identity?" he asked again.

"I don't know. Saiya Man is hiding something."

The officer yond tiredly "I'm going home, to my family and getting rest." He stared at Videl "And you will too. And forget about this Saiya Man fellow." He started to head towards the door and commented, "Don't get to know this guy." He said and walked off a step or two before stopping finishing the conversation with Videl.

"And Why!" she said coldly.

He smiled "I known you since you were 8 Videl. And I know your the type to like a hero." And left out the door closing it behind him and once again leaving Videl speechless.

"Jerk!" she mumbled blushing. "What is that suppose to mean?" she muttered mad. She crossed her arms "I can like anyone I wish to like!" she mumbled under her breathwhile she walked up stair to her room.

She jumped on her bed thinking about what she just saw 'Saiya Man and Golden Warrior do have a lot in common but… I couldn't tell with the Cell games video, I need more proof. But who?' She closed her eyes and fell asleep, knowing who she needed to talk to in the morning...

* * *

End of Chapter 4: I told you that it is very short but the next few chapters will get longer. The next chapter is kind of surprising in many ways. But I won't say anything more than that. Hehe… R&R 


	5. Videl's Idea and Erasa's comment

Chapter 5. Just finished this chapter. I hope you like it and I hope you think gets getting better because it will by time. I have no idea how many chapter there will be but I for sure have over 14 chapters written in my note book. So I will continue to editing this story, for sometime if people like it. Well R&R and tell me what you think of this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Videl's idea and Erasa's comment

Videl woke up early that morning calling her best friend to meet her at the mall. "Hey Videl!" said a voice behind her at the mall, Videl turned and greeted back Erasa. They both said there hello and how are you and so forth. They sat down in the cafeteria in the mall after getting their shakes. "So Videl, what is this about? You never ask me to go to the mall with you; it's always me dragging you here. So tell me what's up?" asked Erasa shaking her shake and taking a quick slurp than relaxed what Videl has been obsessive over this past week.

"Don't tell me that it's Saiya Man Videl!" Erasa blurt out.

"Yep, and he's going down"

"Videl… Please you first look at the Cell Games video than you saw that Saiya Man and GoldenWarrior are alike… I hate to admit it Videl I want to find out his identity too but… some things are kept at rest."

"Not you too!" Videl snapped glaring at her best friend. "Hmph!" Videl crossed her arms turning her back to her friend. Erasa started giggling thinking of something in the back of her mind. Videl looked at her "What!" Erasa couldn't hold on to the giggles that quickly turned into laughter's. "Sorry Videl! I-I just can't help it!" she laughed.

Videl gave Erasa a glare "What is it? Spill it!" She glared at her friend.

Erasa cooled off her laughter's than said slowly giving Videl a hard time. "If you really want to know… Well I… I think you are falling for Saiya Man, and the Golden Warrior." Videl's arms were at her side and her eyes opened up huge. "What!" Videl cried out shocked.

Erasa smirked evilly "So you're not denying it now?"

Videl shook her head blushing "NO! Yuck Saiya Man! He's a dork and not to mention a geek!" Shook grossed out. Erasa looked at Videl "I'm telling my opinion Videl. If you start to unmask Saiya Man you will get to know him and you will most likely like him!" Videl had never thought about it she always looked at it backward but at the end she made her final decision. "I'm going to unmask Saiya Man."

Erasa looked at Videl shocked "How?'

"Easy." Videl replied back. "There can be two heroes in Hercule City."

"What? What do you mean Videl?"

"I will become the second Saiya Man in Satan town." She threw away her remaining shake and sat in front of Erasa just like before. Erasa was puzzled and commented gasping "I don't get you… Alright I will support you but tell me. How are you going to get a second Saiya Man costume?"

Videl smiled easy… Bulma Briefs has many capsules that will most likely have Saiya Man costume. Meaning-"

Erasa interrupter her finishing her sentence "Meaning you think that Bulma Briefs made Saiya Man costume!"

Videl smirked "Exactly."

"So... How are you going to keep this a secret?" asked Erasa. In the mean time a shadow appeared on top of Videl and Erasa, "Keep what a secret?" comment the guy. Videl's eyes widen again 'Saiyan Man!' she looked up to the man above her seeing that it wasn't Saiya Man or the Golden Warrior instead it was a boy or more like a grown man that is known to be a geek at Orange Star High School. "Gohan." Videl growled under her breath. 'I swear I heard Saiya Man voice.' She commented to herself. "So Erasa, what is the big secret?" Gohan asked again getting inpatient with the two girls. "Gohan" Videl growled again.

"Huh? What is it Videl?" he answered back seeing Videl stand up and point a finger towards his face making him shrink a smaller height frightened by Videl. I swear! If I find out you're the Saiya Man guy. You will die." She muttered that only he would here. He nodded frightened understanding Videl. "Okay…" he answered in her ear."

Her hand softened up and came closer to her body as Gohan came closer to her body while whispering "I understand…" Videl blushed, the thought of Gohan coming closer than he should, but for some reason she didn't push him away. In seconds he ran out of the mall waving at the girls "See you two later!" he shouted. Erasa stood up next to Videl "Videl are you okay?" Videl ignored her for a moment than realized that Erasa was talking to her. "Yea, yea, I'm fine." Was all Videl could say since she was puzzled of the thought of Gohan.

"Are you sure, Videl? Gohan did seem a little bit different, than the Gohan we knew."

Videl nodded facing Erasa "Gohan and Saiya Man have one thing in common…" Videl announced. Erasa looked at Videl with a worried look. "What's that Videl?"

Videl smiled, "They both sure know how to make an entrance…"

* * *

Yup! That's the end of this chapter! Next chapter Videl is trying to find out the costume of Saiyan Man. And she slowly is finding feelings for the 3 unknown men: Saiyan Man, Golden Fighter, and now Gohan. Tell me your thought and ideas for the future of this story! R&R


	6. Capsule Corporation: Part 1

Chapter 6 is up! Thanks for the reviews everyone and I hope that this story is still entertaining for you all still! Well here is chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: Capsule Corporation: Part 1

After the last moments in the mall with Erasa, Videl, left home looking up information on her computer: Bulma Briefs. She is the leader of Capsule Corporation and is the found makers of Capsules and inventions. With this information Videl grabbed a piece of paper with Bulma Briefs address and once again was on her way to West City about 1 hour long away from her house. Videl smirked at the information but at the end she agreed and went out her door seeing a familiar form floating in front of her.

"Hiya Videl!" said the cheerful figure of a dork written all over his costume and face.

"Saiya Man...Can't you leave me alone! It seems like you follow me everywhere!" commented the frustrated Videl.

Saiya Man landed in front of Hercules daughter "No I haven't Videl. So tell me, what's up! You seem in a hurry."

Videl rolled her eyes at the hero of Hercule City. "I am not, dork! I'm out of here!" Videl tried to push her way though Mr. Saiya Man but he didn't budge. He looked down at Videl and said "Gosh you got touchy all of a sudden." Videl stopped and took a step back walking around Saiya Man blushing. She muttered "No I am not." She walked into the open street taking out a capsule, pressing the top of the capsule and threw it on the street ground. Seeing a 1 man capsule plane appear before her. She turned hearing Saiya Man say bye to her, and took off from the ground. Videl grinned evilly and hopped in her capsule plane and headed the same direction as Saiya Man following him from her capsule plane.

Minutes gone by and Saiya Man still did not land infact it was about an hour later that they were approaching West City. Saiya Man at that point was going too fast for Videl's capsule to go any faster. She saw Capsule Corporation from a distance and saw Saiya Man float into an open window of the Capsule building. She smiled while figuring out that his secret will becomes her secret today. "I got you this time hero." She said.

Videl landed her plane on the street of Capsule Corporation and pressed on a button on the plane making it into a capsule again. Videl grabbed the capsule and ran towards the front door knocking on it anxiously with her knuckles. While knocking she thought to her self, 'So this is Saiya Mans hide out huh?' Videl heard a woman's behind the door, "Trunks can you answer that?" she asked. Videl had two questions in mind one, who is Trunks, and second, is Trunks Saiya Man?

The door opened and all Videl could see is a little boy of probably the age of 8 years of age. "You're Trunks?" Videl mumbled.

Trunks nodded "Yeah, he answered "That's me."

"Trunks who is it?" said the women's voice behind Trunks.

Videl assumed he was a lot older and she also assumed this Trunks guy was Saiya Man. "You can't be Trunks I thought you were older and… and you were Saiya Man." She said.

Trunks looked confused "Huh? No."

She couldn't believe it, Saiya Man entered this building she was sure of it. The women's voice was heard right at the door. "Trunks who is it?" she repeated.

Trunks shrugged his shoulder while looking at the woman who came at the door. The woman is Bulma Briefs! Trunks finally answered looking at his mother. "I don't know some wearied girl who thinks I am Saiya Man."

Bulma glanced at Videl quickly seeing if she looked familiar at all, but no picture came into mind. "Trunks can you go train with your father?" demanded Bulma before he gave out Saiyan Mans secret.

Trunks gave his mom a disappointing look and commented while walking away from the girls. "Why? It's not like she's famous or something."

"HEY!" snapped Videl glaring at the young boy. Trunks smirked at the teenage girl. It was obvious that he was trying to pick a fight.

All of a sudden teenage man walks down Capsule Corps stairs unexpectedly. "Videl?" the teenager gasped standing behind Bulma and Trunks. Videl looked puzzled than ever. And whispered under her breath… "Gohan."

* * *

Ha-ha. End of the chapter. I hope you like the story so far. Well… give me your opinions and so forth! Next chapters will be long! R&R (please…) 


	7. Capsule Corporation: Part 2

Chapter 7 up! This chapter is the second part to Capsule Corp there are only two parts and so forth. Well I hope you like it! R&R!

* * *

Last time:

All of a sudden teenage man walks down Capsule Corps stairs unexpectedly. "Videl?" the teenager gasped standing behind Bulma and Trunks. Videl looked puzzled than ever. And whispered under her breath… "Gohan."

Chapter 7: Capsule Corporation: Part 2

"Gohan you know this girl?" questioned Bulma. Gohan nodded not taking his eyes off Videl and answered Bulma "Yeah she goes to mine school and she is… Hercules Satan's daughter, Videl Satan."

"Wow no way…" replied back Bulma. "So… Your Hercules daughter? Interesting." Bulma observed the teenage girl, "You know I don't see the resemblance between you two."

Videl never heard of anyone who ever dared to say that about her and her dad they don't look alike? But this didn't bother her what bothered her was why would Gohan be here could he be…?

Videl glanced at Gohan than couldn't hold back her thought anymore "Gohan what are you doing here?"

Gohan eyes got huge he couldn't come up with a reason. "I-I had to pick up Trunks!" he blurted out. Trunks only rolled his eyes when Gohan peeked for a response from Trunks. Than Videl rolled her eyes the next second refusing to believe Gohan. "You hide too many things Gohan…" she commented.

Bulma looked between the two and noticed a connection between the two. "Are you two dating? You two act like you're a married couple!" muttered Bulma and whispered over to Gohan "Wait till I tell your mother."

Gohan blushed and whispered back to his friend, "You wouldn't dare."

Videl interrupted "Hey what are you hiding!" Gohan gulped scarred, whiling Bulma thought about them 'They wouldn't make a bad couple. Videl can sure control a saiyan any day. Ha-ha look at Gohan right now!' she smiled seeing Gohan back away from Videl.

"Gohan you haven't told me why you are her yet! I don't believe you that you had to pick up Trunks!"

"V-V-Videl its true."

"Yeah sure it is. That's why I saw Saiya Man come in though a window into this house! That means you're the Great Saiya Man!"

Gohan looked shocked "Hm! No I'm not h-h-he's a dork!"

Videl smiled figuring out his secret "And your not?"

Gohan had to come with something quick how was he going to get out of this one. "I-I-I…" was all that came out of Gohan's mouth.

Trunks looked between the fight against Videl and Gohan and the looks of it, it would seem that the saiyan would be loosing this time. "Hey mom" he asked "Can I go to Goten house?"

Bulma nodded "Yeah, have Gohan take you." Bulma stepped between the two arguing "couples" and ordered Gohan to take Trunks to his house. Gohan agreed and looked at Videl in a different way. "Sorry." he mumbled to her and left with Trunks in a capsule plane. Videl glared coldly at Gohan's direction. 'You got away this time Son Gohan but the next your mine…' She turned towards Bulma.

Bulma and Videl came face to face until Bulma broke the silence. "Hey Videl. Is that right?"

"Yeah" she answered back entering the house behind Bulma and walked down to the lab whiling Bulma took out a note pad. "So Videl do you want a new capsule? That is the reason you came right?"

Videl took a deep breath "Actually, no, that's not the reason I came. Saiya Man, he is a hero of Hercule city, and… I know he comes here to get repairs because; he came by today though an open window here in the building. And… I want to find out who Saiya Man is."

Bulma smiled "Well Videl the reason why Saiya Man is alive is to keep away from the public. You do know that right?"

"Yeah but-"

"And no offence to you, I think you are going to start to fall for Saiya Man like you are right now."

"WHAT?"

Bulma smiled warmly "Yeah, you heard me, and just the hint the obvious, Saiya Man is already falling for you."

Videl looked surprised Saiya Man likes Videl Satan? That's… Embarrassing.

"Okay enough chatting, what exactly you want me to do about the hero of Satan City?" asked Bulma.

Videl answered, "I want to become Saiya Man 2!"

"Wait! Videl I can't copy Saiya Man's costume!"

"Yes you can you made Saiya Mans costume and you can make another!"

Bulma sure was surprised 'How did Videl figure out about me creating Saiya Mans costume?' She smiled and answered back "I guess I have no choice, do I? I'll get started right away." Bulma walked away grabbing equipment and randomly asked Videl questions. "So Videl how do you know Gohan again?"

"Hmm… school."

"Okay… Are you guy's friends at all?"

"Ahh… I guess we are." Videl was unsure of Bulma Briefs. Why was she asking question of her relationship between Gohan and her self? Yeah Bulma Briefs is even richer than her own dad and she seems like a nice lady who could take care of Gohan very well. Videl's thoughts went though her mind until she heard "All done!" from Bulma. Bulma walked towards Videl putting a watch on her right wrist. And told her to press a small red button on the watch. "What will it do?" Videl asked.

"You'll see." Bulma replied back. Videl had no choice that point, she pressed the small hidden red button and began to transform…

Videl Satan looked like Saiya Man. And what did she think of this? She felt bad for herself… She looked at a mirror seeing pink, yellow, white, and blue colors all over her, her helmet had hearts and a pink color, which Videl felt disgusted. "Why these colors" she asked.

"This is a secret Videl. And you have to have a different personality other wise you'll get caught. And I'm sure of it."

Videl pressed the red button on her watch. Having her old clothes again. "So I assume Saiya Man has a watch like this?"

"That's for something you can figure out." Bulma beamed. 'So Videl is that desperate to find out Saiya Man. Huh that very interesting. And poor Gohan he won't now what hits him.'

Videl left saying her thanks and her byes. "It was very nice to meet you Mrs. Briefs." Bulma nodded, "Come again!"

Videl did the same procedure as earlier. She took out her capsule and pressed the top of the capsule then threw it on the ground making it into a one man capsule plane. Afterwards she jumped in the plane when she took off she saw Bulma waving bye. Videl waved back, while taking flight. It took an hour and a half to get back since she had nobody to chase. "Bulma was a very nice lady and she know who Saiyan Man is." she commented while landing on her yard. This time she left the plane outside and walked inside her house hearing her dad and his TV, commenting on play at the World Tournament a year ago.

She walked up the steps to her room and sat on her bed grinning. "Boy, do I have a surprise for you, Saiya Man…"

* * *

Like it so far? Saiya Man 2 appears. Funny in a way… Give me your ideas and thoughts! R&R please! 


	8. The New Saiya Man

Chapter 8 up! Saiya Man 2 will appear in this chapter and what does Saiya Man think of a second Saiya Man in town? I hope you like! R&R

* * *

Chapter 8: The New Saiya Man 

She saw the way he was… She saw his way of protecting people… She hated it… "Saiya Man" Videl groaned seeing him for the 2nd time that day. He came from the sky and floated down towards the tallest building in Hercule City, in front of Ms. Satan. "Hiya Videl!" he said happily.

Videl's eye brow raised suspiciously "Saiya Man I am getting sick of this game. It's been 1 week and I'm getting tired of this, now tell me who are you?" she glared at Saiya Man and continued talking "I have found out part of your secret Saiya Man, your maker is Bulma Briefs!"

He smirked "Yeah I know…"

Videl looked at his rival though his helmet not being able to see his face "Wait! How did you now!" she questioned.

Saiya Man laughed "Haha. Easy I heard you and Bulma Briefs talk at Capsule Corporation." Videl responsed by rolling her eyes angry at Saiya Man.

_.BEEP.BEEP._

Videl's watch went off and she answered it "Videl here."

"_Videl, Videl, it's the police! Please help us another bank robbery, By the Big B's…- - - -"_ the signal cut off…

"Can't they do anything on there own?" Videl commented. She looked up at Saiya Man "Saiya Man, can you take care of this? School will start in 2 minutes." She said only hoping.

He smiled, "yeah sure!" than he thought 'If Videl not there I can take care of these bank robbers quicker than I can get to school.' Than he looked up at her blue eyes "Yeah sure thing, Videl!" He blasted away flying. When he disappeared into sight Videl, took off her police watch and placed another watch on, taking it from her school pack back and placed her police watch into her school pack back. "Alright her I go" she said nervously… She pressed a small red button and flew away into a different person…

An alarm went off in a bank. The police were parked all over the street surrounding the bank where the Big B's were in. The question they all had was how were they to get out?

All of a sudden, Saiya Man popped in the building through a window and attacked one, two, three, Big B's before getting shot by the main boss. Blood ran down Saiya Mans arm where he got shot at. Then many more bullets came towards his arm and again more blood ran down his arm. Saiya Man didn't cry in pain he simply smiled and stood up like nothing happened. He smirked in a dangerous way, "Have fun." He commented coldly.

The window next to Saiya Man broke into pieces and a person came out attacking the main boss while Saiyan Man finished the rest of the gang. Saiyan man started to gag and fell towards his knees, grabbing a hold of his arm. The person who saved him questioned, "Saiya Man. Are you okay?" He smiled "Yeah it's nothing." the person sound very familiar he looked up seeing a second of himself, wearing different color clothing. She sounded like Videl but a nicer Videl. He stood up again "So can I ask a question?" The girl in front of him waited of his question. He finally asked "Who are you?"

The girl smiled "I am Saiya Man 2 but also known as Saiya Girl"

Saiya Man looked at Saiya Girl weirdly "Videl? What are you doing?"

Saiya Girl coughed 'Out of everyone in the city he guesses right! Impossible' she smirked "Got to go but well talk about this later, Saiya Man." She winked at him through the helmet, and ran outside of the building flying away.

Saiya Man ran out side to see if it's true that Saiya Girl can really fly. Saiya Man flew up to the top of the building seeing Saiya Girl disappear through the air. He looked down at his injured arm than looked back up toward a direction towards home. 'So Saiya Girl won't tell me her identity either huh? Videl can't fly so I can't expect for Saiya Girl to be Videl. But maybe their ki is similar in many ways.' Saiya Man took a peek toward the direction where Saiya Girl took off than flew the opposite direction 'Well two can play this game, Saiyan Girl…' Saiya Man flew home knowing he will get into trouble for skipping school, by his mother…

* * *

That was chapter 8! Thanks for the reviews for the reviews and I hope you still find this story entertaining! R&R 


	9. Pain of being Saiyan Man 2

Chapter 9 up. I hope you like this chapter. Videl is starting to get that being Saiya Man 2 is a little difficult for her. And there is a bit more romance in this chapter R&R

* * *

Chapter 9: The pain of being Saiya Man 2 and the Surprise

"Yawn Boy I'm tired." Videl commented looking towards her best friend This Saiyan Girl business is getting weirder and weirder by the moment."

Erasa laughed at Videl "You were never tired before this Saiya Man business why now?"

Videl smirked, "Well I have learned how to fly like I told you earlier after I met with Bulma." Erasa replied back to Videl "Well you still haven't told me how you learned to fly."

"Yeah I know and I'm not telling. For now…" Videl crossed her arms, leaning back on her chair in the Deli Bar and Grill where Erasa and Videl meet every Sunday. Erasa examine Videl's thinking, than commented "I think you're dressing up as Saiyan Girl because you want to get to know Saiya Man more."

"What?" Videl questioned.

From the side of Videl and Erasa a stranger came next to the girls. "Hey what's the commotion about?" Videl felt her shoulder being gripped by the stranger who was talking to both Videl and Erasa. She snapped her head towards the stranger's direction but all that Videl knew that this was no stranger. Nope it was the class geek of Orange Star High School. Videl and Erasa glanced surprised at one another. They blushed embarrassed. "Gohan? What are you doing here?" muttered Videl turning away from his glaze.

He smiled "Actually Nothing at all I saw you two here and I thought I should stop by and say hi." He looked towards Videl trying to catch her eye but continued to look away from him until he turned her seat facing him inches way from each others face and lips. She could hear his breathing pace fasten up. She looked at his lips and muttered again "What do you want?" I blushed. He smiled "Tell me what were you and Erasa arguing about?"

Erasa looked back and forth between Gohan and Videl if they moved an inch closer there lips would touch. Erasa had enough "KISS ALREADY!" she blurted out. Videl and Gohan looked at one another than blushed a shade redder than before. Gohan stood up smiling "So Videl, since now I have your attention, tell me. What were you and Erasa talking about?" he smiled at her. The way that he smiled carefree scarred her a little bit. "N-nothing, actually we were talking about homework." Videl answered back unsure of her self and him.

Gohan smirked "Oh really?" he muttered, he leaned down next to Videl ear whispering in her ear "What happened if I told you I now that you are Saiya Girl?" this made Videl's ear tickle how soft he said the words that she didn't want to hear. She was puzzled "H-How did you know?"

Gohan stood up smiling saying his byes, "Seya Erasa! Bye Videl." Videl in an instant stood up questioning how he knows. He turned to walk away and looked back answering her questioned "I didn't." he replied and walked away from the girls.

Videl sat back down groaning "Why me…"

Erasa laughed "Videl I think Gohan likes you!"

Videl stared at Erasa "No." she shook her head. "Erasa…" Videl continued "I haven't told anyone this but… I think Gohan is Saiya Man…" Erasa's widened her eyes in shock. "What?"

Videl gulped "I just told Saiya Man my indenty as Saiya Girl." She stood up, "I don't feel good Erasa; I'm calling it a night." Videl walked out of the Deli Bar and Grill and walked home. Erasa looked over at Videl walking away. Not sure what to expect from the two.

"I don't believe it, Gohan can't be Saiya Man. It doesn't seem possible we need more evidence." Videl talked to her self while walking home. "I'm not 100 percent sure but I will find out…" She walked another 10 minutes getting home…

The next day was a school day, and Videl had no intensions of going. She continued to find the piece of Saiya Man and Gohan. 'But the number 1 question how does Gohan and Saiya Man fit into the picture of the Golden Fighter?' She realized that he hasn't showed up since a month ago, the first time he ever shown up in history… except for the Cell Games.

After school Videl closed her locker and walked outside hearing a voice call her. "Videl! Videl, wait up!" called the voice. She turned to see Gohan running at her he pulled her to the side of the building where there were many students around. To make sure nobody over herd there conversation. "Listen up Videl I-I…" Gohan pulsed looking at Videl concerned; he apologized for kind of fib that he did to her about her secret of Saiya Girl knowing it bugged her.

Videl eyes gazed madly at the half Saiyan. "I'm Sorry okay!" Gohan responded to Videl again at her angriness. Videl first turned her back to Gohan than whipped around attempting to slap him on the face. 'He caught it?' Yes Gohan caught Videl's hand in mid air. He pushed her against the school wall softly. He slowly leaned in towards her face coming an inch away from her lips again, putting her in this situation like the day before. This time he heard her breathing deeper than normal. He smirked she wasn't even fighting back. She started to shake nervous when he pushed his body closer to hers touching each other that she would never imagine the two ever doing.

Why couldn't she resist him? Her cheeks started to get pink. It's like she knew him for years but it was only one month. "Gohan…" she mumbled getting closer to him now. Only one millimeter left and they would… "VIDEL!" cried out the blonde hair girl. Gohan and Videl snapped out of there fantasy and stepped back from one another realizing what they almost had done.

Erasa raced to her best friend Videl "I was looking all over for you!" Erasa cried out pushing people out of the way so she could get through to Videl and Gohan.

Gohan and Videl glanced at one another in the same time than looked away quickly embarrass of what they almost had done. Gohan looked at his watch, than turned towards Erasa who just got through the group of teenager who were still hanging out at school. He waved at Erasa "Seya Erasa!" He turned to leave than turned right back forgetting about Videl. He starred at her for a moment but decided to leave it at rest not saying a word to her; he turned to leave and ran off.

Videl stared at the mysterious guy who just ran off. Erasa was sure surprised by Gohan's reaction. "Videl what happened between you and Gohan? He seemed different just than." Videl nodded looking towards the ground embarrass again. "Hm… Nothing."

Videl pink blush became more and more noticeable and soon Erasa noticed, "Sure Videl…"

Videl turned towards her and blurt out "What we haven't don't anything yet!"

Erasa nudged Videl in the side of her arm "Yup I'm sure I heard the YET in that sentence!" Videl covered her mouth with her two hands "No that's not what I meant." she mumbled still holding her mouth with her hands embarrassed. She threw her hands down and walked away from her friend "Bye Erasa!" Videl growled. She walked back into the school and ran up the steps. She flung the down open and stepped outside while getting her plane capsule. She stopped reaching for her capsule in her bag feeling someone watching her. She looked up seeing a familiar person in front of her flying. "Saiya Man…"

* * *

Chapter 9 Done! Yep like I said this one had a little more romance than the other few chapters. Hope you like it and tell me your thoughts and ideas! R&R 


	10. Secrets and Decisions Made

Chapter 10 up! Sorry it took me so long to update this story! School has been a bumber and stuff. I hope you understand but this story will come to a conclusion in the future for another 5-10 chapters but please forgive me about how long it took but the good news is that I am able to continue this story! R&R thanks again! Any ideas don't be timid to tell me them!

* * *

Chapter 10: Secrets and Decisions Made

"Saiya Man… What are you doing here?" Videl groaned rolling her eyes towards the young fighter. They stood on the roof of Orange Star High. "Hey Videl!" he smiled. "So tell me…" he continued, "How did you learn how to fly?"

Videl snapped around surprised that Saiya Man would identify her so quickly. She faced him face to face wondering. "How did you know?" Videl questioned, she felt her face warm up quick. "Am I blushing?" she asked her self waiting for Saiya Mans response back. He smirked "Hahaha, well it's kind of easy really… You both have the same power level and you did admit it to Gohan."

Videl stared at the fighter and realized "How do you know Gohan!"

Videl thought that she for sure unmasked Saiya Man this time but apparently she was wrong or very gullible. "Hmm… I saved his life before. He mentioned you once or twice after I met him." Videl smacked her head frustrated. And the thought of Gohan talking about her what was that about?

Saiya Man bent down looking up at Videl trying to get her attention. "Listen Videl! I-I wont tell anyone about your secret okay? You're just going to have to trust me for now… And by the way you still haven't told me how you can fly. So tell me!"

Videl turned her back to Saiya Man and crossed her arms a bit mad and annoyed. "Hmph!" she growled "I'm not telling!"

Saiya Man laughed a bit embarrassed but the laugh was familiar to Videl for some odd reason she couldn't figure out where though. "Hahaha I figured…" he muttered with the laugh.

Videl walked up to the edge of the roof, and smiled warmly towards Saiya Man. Her long hair was being blown towards her having her hair move around her face. She was about to take off until Saiya Man got her attention, "Videl wait you know… Maybe you should get a hair cut…" He scratched the back of his helmet waiting to see what she would say.

A dark red shade of blush appeared on Videl's face, "What" she asked "Get a hair cut? But why? Do you… like short hair on girls?"

Saiya Man quickly stated before she got the wrong idea, "No wait! I thought that if you can fly your hair will be all over your face and-"

Before Saiya Man could finish Videl interrupted upset and pissed "Shut Up! And leave my hair alone! You-you big jerk!" Videl turned away from Saiya Man and she took off flying away before Saiya Man could say anything else.

Saiya Man was frozen solid shocked, "Was there something I said?" He asked himself seeing her fly full speed away from the school.

Videl stared at herself in the mirror thinking about what Saiya man said early that day…

The phone rang the next second and it was Erasa

"Hey Erasa." Videl muttered still looking at herself in her room at her large mirror.

"Hey Videl, do you want to go to the mall again sometime this week?"

"Sure. Let me call you back later." Videl answered back. The two hanged up and Videl heard her dad call her.

"Videl come here honey!" Videl came to her father who was a floor down below her room.

She made it to her dad in the kitchen, "Dad what's wrong?"

"Hercule is going on a trip for the week, Miss Videl." Answered one of the servants of the house while he brought out the packing bags out of the house and into car.

"Dad you're leaving?"

"Yes… Just for a conference okay? Be good and the Servant guy is in charge!" Hercule left the mansion and stepped into the car before shutting the door, he cried out "And no boys or parties while I am gone!" He slammed the door shut and drove off into the city.

Videl was once again in her room looking at her self into the mirror, "Why do I all of a sudden care for how I look?" she asked her self. She looked at the scissors next to her and stared at them. She grabbed a hold of them and snapped them together a few times checking on the scissors if they would work properly and too double check on her decision.

She gulped and grabbed her hair on the left side of her pony tail and snapped the top of her pony tail and her hair. She had closed her eyes and didn't ever want to ever open them again. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her hair on the ground. She couldn't look in the mirror until she was done. When she finished she looked at herself at the mirror and thought, "Wow" was all that she could ever think about. It... Turned… Out… Good…

* * *

Alright Chapter 10 finished! Sorry for the ending! But ill get the next chapter up and running soon and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the next will be up and running soon! Sorry for the long wait again! R&R! 


	11. Reactions

Chapter 11! This chapter I added an introduction. Don't ask why but I did. Tell me your thoughts about his introduction for chapter 11 and please: R&R and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Introduction:

Erasa waited for Videl by the door of the school. She turned hearing Gohan and Sharpener talk on the way towards Erasa.

"Yeah I know Sharpener." Commented Gohan.

"Well why don't you go for the basketball team?" whined Sharpener.

"Because I live too far away to play and why do you want me to play so bad?" Gohan asked.

Erasa smiled at the two "Hey what's the commotion about?" she questioned.

Gohan scratched his neck on the back of his head, and smiled concern "Sharpener wants me to play for the Varity Basketball team." Sharpener and Gohan continued to whine and complain to one another.

"Hey…" mumbled a shy girl. Erasa first turned and couldn't believe what she saw. Gohan and Sharpener didn't hear anything from Erasa's mouth and were curious to find out what the news was. Gohan and Sharpener looked towards the shy girl. She had short black hair and her face was very familiar. All that Gohan could say was "Wow…"

* * *

Chapter 11: Reactions

"Wow" Gohan mumbled. Sharpener stared at the new girl trying to figure out what happened to her, or was she a new girl in school?

"Is that you Videl?" Sharpener asked.

The girl blushed "Oh shut up!" she muttered.

Sharpener and Gohan looked at one another and realized that it was Videl. The two guys blushed heavily embarrassed for not recognizing there best friend. Erasa laughed at the two. Than she turned towards Videl and winked at her, she pulled Videl away from the two embarrassed guys and walked Videl to her locker.

The two made it to their lockers and started to open the locker door "So you never told me you were going to cut your hair Videl. Why so sudden?" asked Erasa.

Videl ignored her friend 'I don't want Erasa to think I am giving in to Saiya Man. Because I am not but somehow I feel like he is always around me for an odd reason…' she thought to herself about the situation of telling her friend but at the end she decided just to keep it to herself for now. "No reason Erasa." Videl said shyly, "I just wanted a new change…" She walked away from Erasa to her classroom.

Erasa stared at Videl until Videl entered her first hour classroom. Erasa shook her head thinking it was a dream that Videl would ever say "change" unless if it meant her fighting skills but this just didn't sound like Videl Satan at all. Erasa decided to ask a friend of hers to see what wrong with Videl that day.

"Please!" Erasa begged she was almost at Gohan's feet trying to convince him to help her out.

"No." Gohan clearly said the first second Erasa asked for a favor. "You're getting into business that you shouldn't even worry about. Let Videl figure that out on her own."

"Fine!" Erasa snapped "You don't have to ask the first part of the question but I really need to know what is up with her today. She is acting very worried today." Erasa and Gohan know were having a normal human conversation instead of Erasa begging and Gohan saying no.

"I'm not sure Erasa… But either do I want to get into her business."

"Get over it Son Gohan! The only thing I asked was to see if she was fine or at least okay."

"Can I ask…? Why don't you?" Gohan glared at Erasa seeing her reasoning for having him do it than Erasa.

"Because Gohan you're a man and Videl won't listen to me at the moment she is in her own world worried about what people would think of the hair cut…" Erasa commented hoping that Gohan would finally agree…

Gohan studied her face, and asked "What kind of question?"

Videl felt bad the whole day for not telling her best friend about why she cut her hair but she knew deep down that the moment was not there in front of Gohan and Sharpener.

"Hey! Hey! Videl!" called a man behind Videl. The man ran though the hallway making his way towards Videl.

"Gohan?" muttered Videl a bit surprised.

"Hey Videl do you want to go for a coffee later after school?" he quickly blurted out before she asked any questions. Before she could answer; he quickly talked none stop "Okay that's great I'll meet you outside!" Gohan ran past Videl though the current hallway and disappeared from Videl's view turning into another hallway. Videl looked around her and she could see people around looking towards her direction and Gohan's. She over heard, "What was that about?" and "Was that Son Gohan asking Videl Satan for a coffee?"

She smirked and walked towards her last class of the day before meeting Gohan after school "Maybe it was just a mistake or was it… Erasa!" Videl stomped her feet to her last hour class where she meets Erasa, "Erasa! What did you tell Gohan?" she demanded.

Erasa sat down on her chair and scoot towards her desk, "What? Videl I didn't tell anything to Gohan. I haven't even seen him all day what do you mean?"

Videl gasped tired and sat next to Erasa and apologized, "Sorry Erasa I thought that you talked to Gohan early today because… he asked me out to for a coffee, sorry Erasa it's just a big misunderstanding!" The two girls laughed off there troubles just seconds ago. Erasa turned away from Videl and smiled evilly 'Videl Satan won't know what hit her when me and Gohan's plan go into action!' she thought and turned back to Videl and gave a carefree smile to Videl.

* * *

End of the Chapter. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring but the next chapter WILL be more exiting than this one… Promise! The next chapter is actually is very important and more exiting than the other chapters. … Ill updates soon! R&R please and thoughts and ideas would be cool! 


	12. The Impossible

Chapter 12! Hey all! Sorry it took me sometime to update this chapter. It's longer than the others and I went to Vegas for a few days so I had issues on updating but I finished the chapter up and everything and sorry to keep u waiting again! Chapter 12!

* * *

Chapter 12:The Impossible

After school Videl ended up meeting Gohan in front of the school building as planned. Videl looked all over the school building to find Gohan, he didn't show up instead she saw him talking to Erasa and they were obviously disagreeing about something by the side of the school building. Videl decided to take action she walked up to them hearing Gohan say "I am not going to do it Erasa it's too crewel."

"What's crewel Gohan?" Videl said with a smirked while she crossed her arms in front of each other looking a bit impatient.

"Err- it's nothing Videl… Don't worry about it…" he glared at Erasa while she smirked seeming delighted about something, that got Videl desperate to find out what Erasa was planning.

Gohan smiled towards Videl "Well…Shall we go than?" Something about Gohan's smile got Videl wondering suspiciously what was going on.

She nodded smiling and the two walked off living Erasa with a big smile on her face of excitement.

The two walked for blocks without a word said, 'I wonder if I should say something to Gohan we haven't talked since we left school.' Videl looked at her clock and decided to ask questions to Gohan. "So do you have siblings?" she asked.

Gohan smiled knowing what Videl tried to do, "Yeah I have one brother and let me guess you're the only child… right? Your Hercules daughter so it's only one of you…"

Videl smiled faded "Yeah I am but… My dad hasn't been himself since mom died when I was six years old… He's been with all of these women and everything, and I wish they would just disappear or even maybe… he could lose a match so that all the fame would end so we can live like a family." Videl smiled warmly towards Gohan. 'I can't believe I could really trust him with this…' she told herself over and over. 'He's so going to laugh.' She thought. But instead of a laugh that Videl expected, she got a smile back from Gohan.

"It's fine… everyone felt that way at times even me with my dad gone for 7 years since his death and I at times feel like its my fault the reason why he's gone…"

Videl was actually a bit shocked, 'It's his reason why his fathers dead? But how… maybe I'll ask later…' she thought to herself.

The two started to talk about their past and what happened in there life time like Gohan always having to study otherwise he would get a lecher by his mom, and Videl always doing Marshal Arts all her life. But to Videl the conversation different talking to Gohan, it sounded like her and Gohan do not have much in common but she felt like they really did for an odd reason there is something about him he's not telling her.

They both ended up in down town in minutes. They stopped at the edge of the street seeing the walking sign _STOP_. Videl looked towards Gohan and said, "Gohan I have a question…"

The walking signal turned to a walking person which indicated for them to walk across the street. "Yeah what is it?" he muttered back. Videl stopped dead in the middle of the street. So did he, they were 3 feet away from each other. "Are you-?" Videl started until she heard a horn from a car.

"**_BEEP"_**

A huge truck interrupted her and the truck was heading towards Videl and Gohan. Videl pushed Gohan out of the way so he wouldn't get hit except… she was going to!

She closed her eyes scarred trying to think of anything else except how much it was going to hurt…

Videl opened her eyes seconds later seeing Gohan holding her head up from the ground while they were on the side walk. He didn't look to see if she was okay he had attention towards the street only. Videl signed and saw Gohan look at her finally with concern "Are you okay?"

Videl slowly got up with the help of Gohan, and thought 'Who saved me… It couldn't be Gohan… But what happened?'

She looked towards the street to find the truck in pieces. "Why-What happened?" she asked.

Gohan looked at his watch, "The Golden warrior came by and save you… and… oh crap its time for me to head back home. I'll talk to you later. Is that okay? And I'll owe you for dinner instead, since the truck interrupted our little date." he muttered. "Alright I'll see you at school!" Gohan ran off in a jog across the street and waving at her.

"Gohan wait- oh well… I'll ask him later… and what did he mean by date anyways!" she blushed slightly "I can't believe that jerk said that!"

Videl looked around and noticed something unusual, "Saiya Man didn't show up…. Whenever Saiya Man shows up the Golden Warrior isn't around and whenever the Golden Warrior does… Saiya Man isn't…"

An old man came up to Videl, "Did you say that you wanted to figure out what happened Miss Videl?"

Videl nodded and the old man continued, "The truck was another rubbery. The rubbers went though every stop signal in town. And they were planning to go though anyone who was in the way. After you pushed the young guy out of the way of the truck. A huge flash of white and yellow lights surrounded the truck, you, and the boy. The next second it was a blur almost. The Golden Warrior saved you, by jumping extremely high into the air with you in his arms and while coming down he stomped on the top of the truck making the driver distracted and they crashed. The next second the boy was holding you from the ground."

Videl was a little bit surprised, "You mean that everything was only two seconds? Not hours?"

Old man nodded, "Yeah it was so quick. I have never seen it before. I think that the Golden Warrior can transform into this Golden stage. Because at the Cell Games the same thing happened except it was a boy. Which would make him a teenager today-…Wait, where are you going?"

Videl ran off into a sprint across the street and continued straight yelling "Thank you" to the old man.

'God I can't believe it! I thought that Gohan was the Golden Warrior for a second. I know the Golden Warrior can transport to one place to another. And that's what happened!' Videl thought to her self trying to remember something about the Cell Games from the Video that she watched weeks ago. She was blocks away from the truck accident and continued to run until she reached a house with bricks and a brown roof top. Videl pounced at the door yelling "Erasa answer now I have to tell you something!"

Erasa opened the door surprised to see Videl there. "Videl I thought you would still be with Gohan? It's a quarter after 3."

"No… That's what I have to tell you about."

"Oh all right, come in then."

Videl told Erasa everything that happened to her over the past 10 minutes thoughts and ideas about the Golden Warrior and Saiya Man. At the end Erasa commented, "You what I think Videl, I think that Gohan knows this guy or is him!"

Videl shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, we all are good friends, I think by now that Gohan would have told us that he is the Golden Warrior and/or Saiya Man."

Videl left Erasa house half an hour later after she arrived. Erasa closed the door after Videl left. "I can't believe Gohan didn't do what I wanted him do! Sheesh that idiot is going to get it tomorrow!" Erasa stomped her feet pissed on the way towards her room.

* * *

End of Chapter! I hope you liked this chapter we'll see why this chapter is important in future chapters. I'll update soon again! R& R please! And thanks!


	13. Decisions: Made Part 1

Chapter 13! I have been updating later than I wanted to for sometime but I get more time to edit the story and concluded the story in the end. The story has a good 5-7 chapters left for sure I'll let you know when I am certain! Well enjoy the chapter! I hope you do! R&R please!

* * *

Chapter 13: Decisions Made

"Son Gohan! You have explaining to do Mister!" Erasa cried out stomping towards him at school early in the morning before school started. Gohan opened his eyes big and tried to run for it before Erasa could catch him but it was too late and Erasa had him by the collar strap of his shirt. "Why didn't you do as planned? You were supposed to take her on a date than do plan B!"

Gohan laughed nervously. "Well you see Erasa!"

Erasa let go of him and looked annoyed a bit, "Well tell me. Why didn't you finish at least the date part?"

Gohan had smiles on his face a second but eh next second he looked very serious like Erasa had never seen before, "Someone was watching us… I don't know who but I can tell that the truck drivers will appear again and Saiya Man or the Golden Warrior won't be there the next time… So I called it a day otherwise there is no telling what will happen next time. I won't be ther- Saiya Man or the Golden Warrior won't be there I mean!"

Erasa giggled "Gohan you're so sweet!"

Gohan had a surprise look on his face until Erasa finished.

She had hearts in her eyes, "Gohan you so have a crush on Videl! You should tell her!"

"What! Erasa are you nuts?" Gohan shouted.

Videl entered the hall way seeing Erasa and Gohan talking again. Deep down it made her jealous a little bit. "Hey Gohan. Hi Erasa." Videl muttered passing by them trying to get to her locker but Gohan blocked the way. "Yes Gohan?" she said impatiently waiting for his response.

"Videl I was wondering about yesterday… Today is going to be the weekend so I was wondering if you would like to do to Dinner as planned. Just to owe you from yesterday's interruption."

Videl looked away for a second "So is this a date then?" She turned to face him again, teasingly "Don't think I forgot about that one!" Gohan blushed embarrassed and gulped before responding but before he spoke Videl placed her pointer finger on his lips, and interrupted him "Yeah sure I'll go. 6 o'clock okay? At the Roundup Café. " Videl winked at Gohan before leaving to her first hour class. Gohan blush just got redder by the second right after Videl left.

"Wow Videl is now making the moves on you Gohan." Commented Erasa.

Gohan turned towards Erasa "You don't mean?" Erasa laughed and made fun of him, "Hey don't worry I wont tell her you are making moves on her too Gohan. At least not yet at least!"

"Erasa? Do you still want me to do plan B?" he questioned.

Erasa just smirked "What do you think?"

Gohan didn't responded and only scratched the back of his neck. "…"

"No Gohan you have to do it!"

"But-?"

"No buts just do it. Today!" Erasa walked away from Gohan leaving him speechless.

Gohan thought about Plan B. Erasa wanted him to do it but had other thoughts in his mind, 'I don't want to rush into things.' he thought to himself. 'It's not right for either me or Videl… Especially if she doesn't know anything about me.' The bell rang interrupting Gohan thoughts about Plan B whether to do it or not.

Gohan peaked at his schedule for his class, he had Physical Education next. But for the year he tried his best to avoid that class by pretending that he had a hurt ankle or foot with his mother's permission except the only problem was that he didn't have a permission slip to get him out of class could he bare 40 minutes of P.E.?

Videl started to walk down the secondary hallway of Orange Star High on her way to the girl's locker room. She stopped seeing Gohan walk timid towards the same direction. So she decided to wait for her timid date for the day. "Gohan hurry up!" she called him down the hall way. It seemed like hours before he reached Videl. "Gohan you're not acting like your self. What's up? We are only playing Tackle football today for gym class."

Gohan chuckle, "Yep it's only football…" he said sarcastically the way that Videl thinking he was scarred but it was the opposite of the scarred she thought. He was scarred that he was going to hurt someone badly.

Videl rolled her eyes after his lousy comment about only being football. "I'll meet you outside Gohan." She waved bye and entered the girl's locker room and Gohan entered the boy's locker room.

"Okay class today we are playing tackle football and I assume that everyone in class knows how to play football right?" assumed the gym teacher Mr. White. The gym class was outside in the warm weather of spring.

Sharpener snorted "Gosh I think everyone does except Son Gohan he probably read the whole guidelines how to play football!" Everyone in the gym class laughed except for Erasa, and Videl they couldn't figure out what was so funny about it. Gohan just put a clueless face expression unable to do anything about the laugher of the class. What did make him happy is that Videl wasn't laughing at such a terrible joke…

"Alright that's enough Sharpener, now captains are… you, Sharpener, and… well say Videl."

They chose teams to play the game. Gohan played with Sharpeners team since he claimed that they needed tactics in the team and half of the class playing in his team and the other half playing on Videl's team.

The time began and Gohan stood in the middle of the field pretty much not doing anything at all waiting for someone to sub him out. In the 20 minute in the game the score was _17-14_ with Videl's team in the league with two touch downs and 1 field goal kick.

Finally Gohan got subbed out. He watched the game for a minute and Videl's team scored another touchdown making the game _24-14_. "Hey Videl!" called a blonde hair guy on Videl's team, "Do you want a sub?"

About 10 minutes later it turned out that Videl got subbed out deserving a brake for scoring half of the touchdowns on her team.

"Wow you're in shape." Gohan commented. "I didn't realize that you were that good Videl!"

Videl smiled back warmly "Thanks Gohan you're not that bad either! Just have to put more power into it and you'll get it easily."…

"Hey Gohan I want a sub!" called Sharpener at the 38 minute mark. Gohan ended up playing on the field again. There was only 2 minutes left of the game… Gohan turned towards the sideline where Videl was just at. 'By the looks of it Sharpener is trying to flirt with her and she's not even looking at him… She's looking at… me!' Gohan turned bright red turning his body around the score was _24-21_. Gohan gulped once more nervously.

The team made a play that they trusted Gohan to accomplish before time went out in the clock less than a minute left. "Okay Brake!" shouted the quarter back. Gohan glimpsed towards Videl once more she was on the edge of her seat waiting for the final play of the game. Sharpener laughed out loud, "There no way that the team can win with Gohan being the main starter."

Videl glared at Sharpener and replied back "You never know…"

"Hut Hike!" the quarter shouted handing off the ball to Gohan for him to make the run. Gohan dashed forward towards the end zone. He did instant shuffles around players… 4 seconds…3 seconds… 2 seconds… Gohan was on the 60 yard line… He made sure he made it to the end zone in time to make a… TOUCHDOWN!

Everyone jaws dropped, "No way…" Sharpener muttered under his breath. The score was _24-26_… It turned out that Sharpeners team won… Videl didn't look happy at all, she was glad about Gohan making a touchdown except there was one problem… For the last second you couldn't see where he was on the field… He was on the 60 yards line than sprinted 40 yards in less than a second…She was confused… she'll ask him later at dinner that night.

Gohan sat down drinking a coffee at Roundup Café. He looked at his watch, 'It's 6 o'clock I thought that Videl would have been here by now… What's taking her so long?'

Gohan took another sip nervously waiting for Videl. He already had a table ready and everything the only thing left was her to show up. He started to have second thoughts about her. 'Maybe… she was just kidding around maybe she didn't even mean the date…'

He was just about to take another sip of his coffee just before he heard a name call him. "Hey! Hey Gohan!" Gohan looked up and saw Videl right in front of him.

"Hey Videl!" he said cheerful and glad. He noticed not only did Videl show up but she was using a skirt! He scratched his head nervously "Hey you're using a skirt. It fits you fine!"

Videl tried to hide the shade of pink across her face, she muttered back "Erm- thank you." Gohan stopped end sensing something out of place. He looked though Videl and saw 3 guys in black jackets enter the café but they seemed cruel and different. They hid there faces with their hair shadows. And honestly they looked creepy.

Gohan kept an eye on them. "Hey Videl take a seat."

Gohan looked back at the 3 mysterious guys in the corner of his eye. He saw guns hidden in their jackets. Gohan gulped nervous. 'There's going to be trouble… I just know it…'

"Hmm Gohan are you okay? You don't seem like your self." Videl commented. Gohan nodded his head "Yeah I'm fine…" Gohan froze dead sensing the guys leave. He felt something was going to burst in seconds. Gohan stood up from the table and looked at the counter feeling a bomb under the table, and it was going to go off in 60 seconds.

Gohan grinned his teeth, "God damn it!" mumbled loud enough that only Videl could here. "Everyone! There's a bomb!" Gohan shouted.

Everyone stares at Gohan like he's nuts but since they are spectators they followed running out of the café panicking including the workers. The people in black faced Gohan 10 feet away. Videl stood up by Gohan side "Gohan what was that about?"

The people in black smirked towards Gohan and Videl, "So tell me boy how do you know that there is a bomb in the café?"

Gohan glared coldly "I can see it! Its not rocket science." Gohan peaked in the corner of his eye, Videl looking at him confused in a way. 'Man! Only 45 seconds left!'

'What is Gohan saying?' Videl thought looking towards Gohan. 'How does he know that there is a bomb in this place? Shouldn't we disconnect it? And my biggest question is… where is Saiya Man?'

Gohan only stared at the people in black of what decision he should do. 'Do I give my identity away or do I get Videl killed?'

20 seconds left…

* * *

End of chapter! This is my longest chapter in the story so far! I hope you like it and sorry about being so cruel about this chapters ending! Next chapter coming soon! R&R thought and ideas please! 


	14. Decisions: Made Part 2

Chapter 14! Part 2 of the last chapter! I hope you like it! R&R please!

* * *

Last time:

Gohan only stared at the people in black of what decision he should do. 'Do I give my identity away or do I get Videl killed?'

20 seconds left…

Chapter 14: Decisions Made Part 2

The guys pointed a gun right towards Videl Satan and Gohan. Gohan grinded his teeth pissed. "You really want to try?" he commented.

The guys in black weren't holding back they loaded there guns and shot at Videl. Gohan sensed the attack coming towards Videl even before it happened. Gohan tackled Videl down on the ground so she landed safely. Gohan stood up just before the 20 seconds went by. A flash of light surrounded the whole room enough that once again Videl couldn't see what happened. But she felt pain and someone grab her from the waste and could only see darkness…

Videl opened her eyes from the night mare that happened recently. She didn't recognize the place where she laid though. It was early in the morning. She looked at her self with bandages wrapped around her arms, her leg, and her stomach. She was in a little room on a nice soft bed. "What happened?" she asked her self trying to remember something of the date from the day before. It was once again interrupted by people who obviously wanted to kill her. "But the most important question is where am I now?" she asked herself.

Two little kids charged in running around the bed "Yeah! Videl is better! Gohan, Gohan Videl is up!" the two kids yelled.

"Wait, did you just say Goha-" Videl got interrupted by a woman voice "Its time to eat!" In less than a second the two boys were out of the room where she laid and another man came in.

"How are you doing Videl?" asked the man. Videl looked up to see that the guy was too familiar to her.

"Gohan? Where am I?" she asked.

"Oh, you're at my house my mom just made breakfast." Gohan started to leave the room but stopped thinking "You probably want to know why you're here and what happened I am assuming. Right?" Videl nodded her head. As Gohan continued to explain, "Well it's kind of easy really. Golden Warrior came by right in time and saved us both from the bomb explosion. Than you were too injured and I decide since your dad wasn't home that we could take care of you here. Just to watch over you."

Videl looked down on her hands full of scratches. "Yeah But how did I get injured more than you? It doesn't make sense."

"I just got lucky other wise I would be in the same state as you are now. Sorry about that! Well we discovered that apparently the Golden Warrior has interest in you for sure." Videl couldn't believe Gohan; Golden Warrior has interest in her? That's impossible. She doesn't even know the Golden Warrior at all except that he mostly fought against Cell in the Cell Games. "Well its time to eat!" Gohan quickly change the subject. "My mom is waiting, get change and we'll meet you down stairs!" Gohan was out of the room in seconds just like the boys were earlier. Videl got out of bed and found her clothes washed and dried. After putting on her clothes she left the small room finding out that the whole house was small compare to her house, not just the room.

Videl wondered around the house until she found the kitchen where Gohan, the two boys who woke her up that day, and a young lady cooking.

"Hmm, Hi." She muttered hoping that they didn't hear her nervous.

The young lady turned and introduced herself, "Hello Videl! I'm Chichi Gohan's mother. I hope you feel good because I made some breakfast, you can take a seat next to Gohan and well get you it." The lady turned back to her cooking. 'So that's Gohan's mother, huh?' she thought to herself while sitting next to Gohan by the breakfast table. Chichi came by and gave Videl a plate of food for breakfast.

"And by the way." Chichi said "If Gohan still hasn't told you this is Goten, Gohan's brother, and Trunks Goten's friend."

Videl recognized the boy named Trunks, "Wait you were at Capsule Corp weren't you! Your Bulma's Son!"

Trunks than hit his head against his hand. "God, you're slow!" In a matter of seconds the boys ran outside leaving Gohan, Videl and Chichi alone in the house. "So this is your house?" Videl asked Gohan.

Gohan nodded, "Yep this has been my house since before I was even born. My dad lived here with my mom for along time."

Videl remember that Gohan's father died 7 years ago and decided not to ask anything to him about his father, yet.

It turned out that Videl ended up staying for the rest of the day helping Chichi with cooking and playing with the two boys Goten and Trunks. She hasn't seen Gohan all day though where was he. Studying?

Videl walked outside and ended up helping Goten and Trunks catch frogs for the rest of the afternoon. While in the house Chichi was cooking for lunch at the time and Gohan besides her asking where Videl is. Chichi answered back, "Oh Gohan she's outside with Goten and Trunks. She has been looking of you all day. Have you been by the river all day?"

Gohan nodded his head, "Yeah I have."

Chichi turned back to her cooking table finishing cooking lunch, "Are you even planning to tell her anything about yesterday?"

"Mom what do you mean?"

"I mean what **really** happened at the café." Chichi explained thinking that Videl should know this because it seemed like the two get along fine. But she didn't get a response from Gohan. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and walked away from his mom and walked towards his room.

"It's time for lunch! Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Videl!" Chichi calls. In seconds Goten and Trunks were in the room and were sitting on the lunch table outside while Chichi brought the food outside on the lunch table. Videl came walking slowly up to the table unsure if she should really join in on the family. Chichi notice that Videl hasn't talked a lot like she heard before from Bulma. "Videl you can join us, it's not a problem you're still injured, come over."

Videl shyly nodded her head and sat down next to Goten, who was sitting next to Trunks. Gohan came to the table and sat across from Videl and next to his mother and Trunks. "Hey mom!"

Videl stared at Gohan suspiciously, "Where have you been all day?" She asked him with that look of tell me or else.

Gohan scratched his head nervously, "Hmm Homework… Why?"

Videl looked away "Just wondering."

Chichi served everyone a full plate of food. Goten and Trunks finished it in a zip and Gohan tried to slow it down since he had company over for the day. "More please!" Goten and Trunks shouted in the same time for there 6th plate at lunch. Chichi, every time served them more and more and Videl was disgusted how the boys ate she didn't even take a bite of her food until they ran off in the woods again. The only one who ate normally in her opinion was Gohan and Chichi. Videl took a bite of her food and could see why Goten and Trunks ate like pig, the food was so delicious. Chichi looked over at Videl, "So tell me about yourself more Videl. Do you have a big family? Oh wait silly me, you're the daughter of Hercule!" Chichi gazed at Videl for sometime. "You know I really don't see the resemblance."

Videl smiled "I know I looked more like my mother actually." The two girls laughed and Gohan glimpsed at the girls back and forth. 'How can they talk for so long? And barley now each other.' Gohan asked himself over and over. 'It's sort of annoying.' He looked back down at his food feeling left out. Chichi turned to face Gohan and Videl together, "So tell me about you two. Are you dating?" Videl and Gohan smiled nervously "Hmm mom, Gohan muttered, I think that's a little bit too far."

Videl nodded, "Were only friends"

Gohan nodded smiling, 'Videl said we were friends?' Gohan stopped and looked surprisingly to Videl.

Chichi smiled "Well I only assume since you two were at Bulma's house at the same time and the fact that you two seem close…" Gohan and Videl looked towards each other, and noticed them both nervously smiling unsure to be glad or to feel sick about it. They started to blush bright red until Gohan stood up "I'll get some more juice be right back!" Gohan ran inside trying to hide his blush from his mom and more importantly from Videl.

Videl stood up from the table and threw her hands up defensively "Only friends!"

After lunch Videl lade out in the grass I the middle of no where relaxing talking to herself. 'I keep asking myself why I am at Gohan's house. If I told Erasa I was here she would flip.' She closed her eyes for a moment than reopened them to see Goten and Trunks in front of her, staring at her.

"Videl what are you thinking of?" asked the little black hair boy Goten.

Trunks started to giggle "Probably thinking of Gohan!" Goten looked back at his best friend to see what he meant by it. Goten looked back to Videl and commented, "You mean Videl that you and Gohan do those kissy, kissy stuff?"

Videl stood up quickly "Where do you kids get those ideas?"

Trunks and Goten laughed running away from Hercules's daughter, "It's none of your business! If you won't tell us!" Videl let out and fell back on the soft grass, "Kids these days." she commented coldly, hearing someone approach her quietly. She stood up quickly thinking it was Goten and Trunks but turned out to be a young adult man. "Oh, its you Gohan! I thought it was the boys."

Gohan laughed and laid down next to Videl's spot where she just laid, "Just finished homework. Now we can hang out." Videl nodded and laid next to him talking about school work and other things in there mind.

Goten and Trunks watched the two talk "Dang, there not together Goten. I thought that they were going out." Goten nodded clueless. They shrugged there shoulders and ran off finding something else more amusing than Gohan and Videl talk.

* * *

End of Chapter 14! I will update soon this story is almost done and I am starting others that will be coming soon after I finish this story. There are about 20 chapters in total so we are almost there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R&R and sorry if you do not enjoy this chapter as others this just shows how Gohan and Videl's friendship rises a lot from earlier in this story. Next chapter will be much more exiting! R&R later! 


	15. Librarian Surprise

Chapter 15! This chapter is more romantic than drama. You'll see why in a little bit. Sorry for not updating quicker finals for school are summing up and so forth. So I apologize for that very much! There are about a few more chapters left in this story and I promise to update quicker and longer. I hope you like this chapter and R&R please!

* * *

Chapter 15: Librarian Surprise

Videl ended up staying the whole weekend with Gohan and his family. She did get closer with Gohan and found out more about him. But the question she asks is "Who are Saiya Man and the Golden Warrior?"

Chichi went into the guest room where Videl stayed for the weekend helping her pack up. "Thank you for every thing Chichi!" Videl smiled thankful for her help before she had to leave. "Oh yeah Videl, Gohan is outside in the back if you want to talk to him." Chichi said while taking out some cooking supplies.

Videl nodded walking past Chichi towards the door to head in the back yard of there home. When she got outside she could see plains of grass for over miles and miles none stop. With flowers in every corner… And of course saw Goten and Trunks reckoning every inch there was of the flowers. Videl turned and saw Gohan studying under a tree. "Hey Gohan!" she muttered. "What are you doing?"

"Oh Hi Videl. I'm just looking over the homework due tomorrow. Why?" Gohan asked unsure what will become of this conversation. He knew that Videl is very picky and can be very nosy in other people's business especially with Saiya Mans business.

"Just wondering. I'm leaving today. You know that right?"

Gohan gulped "Err… Yeah of course I did!" Gohan deep down had no clue when Videl was leaving he had enjoyed having her over for sometime getting to know her better but she came close for knowing his secrets.

Videl crossed her arms mad "You're such a liar Gohan! You don't care when I am going to leave do you?"

Gohan stood up in front of Videl throwing his hands up defensively "Err of course I do Videl! I have to admit this weekend did go by quickly though."

Videl looked at the view of plains and trees for miles away she unfolded her arms and smiled "I have to agree with you on that part Gohan!" She turned back to face him seconds later, "Hey Gohan I have been wondering for sometime…" Gohan got worried for a quick second until she continued her sentence. "Are you the Great Saiya Ma-?" A vibration interrupted her question to Gohan. It was her phone, "Yes? Videl here." She quickly blurted out.

"Videl! My little sweet pea! How are you doing?"

"Dad!"

"Yes! It's me how are you doing? Anyways change of plans. I am going to end up staying away from my trip a few days longer so I will be back in 4 days! Bye and behave!" Hercule ended up hanging up the line on Videl leaving her embarrassed and speechless blushing embarrassing for what her dad had just said. "I am not a kid!" she muttered under her breath. She faced Gohan and began to open her mouth to finish her question to Gohan.

"It's time to eat kids!" called Chichi from the house. From nowhere Goten and Trunks got there in no time as Videl could see it from the back yard of Gohan's house.

"Hmm… Well I guess you got away this time… but the next time it will be different." Videl walked away from Gohan then turned back "You coming?"

Gohan nodded and speed walk next to Videl until he caught up with her. He smiled warmly to her and they walked inside together for Videl's last meal for the weekend at Gohan's house…

Videl got home late she ended up flying back home taking Gohan's advice. She put her baggage's on the ground of her living room, having her servants pick it up since she was too tired to pick up anything. She walked tiredly to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She has to admit she did get to know Gohan more over this past weekend, but she felt like he is still hiding something from her. But what?

Next day at school Erasa met up with Gohan in the school buildings. "So tell me Gohan. How was your date?"

Gohan spun his head around, "What! Erasa it wasn't a date!"

Erasa pushed him teasingly forward making him blush a bit, "Gohan, Tell me… When are you going to Plan C? You asked Videl out to dinner…"

Gohan scratched his head nervously and Erasa felt like something didn't go right. "Well actually Erasa…" Gohan started, "I did ask her out to dinner but it didn't turn out like we have planned."

Erasa stared at Gohan while walking down the school hallways, "What?"

Gohan gulped "Listen! It wasn't my fault some evil guys came into the café and disturbed dinner for everyone." Gohan pulsed "Than she got hurt and I took her to my house until she recovered."

Erasa stared more intense at Gohan, "Gosh Gohan… You're better than I thought you were!" Gohan put a funny face of what the heck she was talking about. "You got Videl at your house! Did you kiss?"

"NO!" he snapped nervously "Of course not! Were not like that Erasa!"

Erasa glimpsed towards the library while her and Gohan walked past it she realized something. "Hey Gohan I have to go see a teacher. Can you do me a favor? Can you take this book in the library?"

Gohan looked clueless even after Erasa handed him the book "Hmm okay…" Gohan walked into the library and tried to find the right place to put the book. "I have to look for R? Wait… no that's not right." He commented to himself. He continues to search for the right place to set the book; he goes into the R section and continues to look around. The library was huge for a school library; there were book shelves up to 10 feet high big enough to play hide and go seek for hours.

"Hey do you need help?" a girl's voice said behind him.

Gohan smiles and says "Yeah I can't find the right spot for this book." He turns and finishes "Can you help m-!" he noticed the girl was Videl.

"What's up with you Gohan? It looks like you just seen a ghost. Here give me that book I will help you find it where it goes." Videl snatches the book from Gohan and walks away with the book while Gohan follows behind her. He gulps when Videl stops at the S section which is the back of the library and turns to him. "Hey now I need help now…" She points her finger up. "It's too tall for either of us. Give me a boost."

Gohan nods his heads and has Videl sit on her shoulders "But Videl… Couldn't you have just fl-"

"Oh shut up and don't drop me!" she mumbles under her breath. Videl places the book in its right spot and tells Gohan, "Okay Gohan you can put me down now I finished." When Videl looked back up where she put the book the other books and realizes…

"Oh shoot! Gohan watch out!" Videl shouted. The whole shelf of books falls out into the open and Gohan lost his balance landing on a book and falls with Videl still on his shoulders. Gohan senses how they were going to fall and Gohan lands perfect on his knees and catches Videl in his arms. Videl had shut her eyes when she had fallen but when she opened her eyes she saw herself in Gohan's arms. She got nervous hearing his breath get deeper by the moment. "Gohan…" she mumbled. It seemed like his breath got closer and closer to her. The school bell rang and woke her up from what was happening between the too. Gohan fell backward surprised and ended up dropping Videl.

"Ouch…" he muttered to himself. He scratched his head. He got up and picked up some books from the ground. "I'm sorry Videl."

Videl got up from the ground and helped him pick up books "You're a complete idiot Gohan. You know that."

They finished stacking up books and they both decided that they were going to have the Liberians put it the books on the shelf, than risking them messing up again.

Gohan and Videl walked out of the library both blushing. "Well… I... hmm…" Gohan shuttered unsure what to say what just happened.

A beeping sound came from Videl's watch interrupting Gohan. She pressed on the button having her able to hear and talk. She pressed on it. "Videl here."

"_Videl, there has been a robbery by the jewelry store. It's the Shank Gang! Please Come QUICK!"_

"Hmm… I'm on my way…" Videl muttered turning off her watch. She glanced up at Gohan than back down to her watch. "The Police needs me…" She started to walk away. Than stopped turning back to Gohan and only gazed deeply into his eyes.

"Bye…" he smiled. "I'll see you in class. And... Good luck…" Videl nodded and walked away than it turned into a complete sprint out of the school. Gohan waved while she ran off. When she disappeared from his sight he slapped his head. 'I cant believe it!' he thought to himself. 'I let my guard down than this accident occurred…' he walks to class bright red hearing a girl come from behind him. "How did it go Gohan?"

Gohan jumped a foot in the air, "I, wait! Hmm…"

Erasa giggled "It seemed like it went well?" Gohan gulped and blushed walking away. Erasa followed "Are you not telling me something Son Gohan?" Gohan nodded his head back and forth trying to reject it all. Erasa laughed "Gosh Gohan you're so cute when things happen between you and Videl!" Gohan started to jug away trying to avoid Erasa. Erasa continued to follow him until she realized… "Wait Gohan! What happened to Videl?"

Gohan stopped to a complete halt. "Videl! No she…" he muttered. 'Oh no!' he thought, 'She fighting crime! I should have followed her!'

Gohan ran out the school door leaving Erasa in the dust. "Wait Gohan where are you going!" she cried out.

Gohan didn't say a word to her. "Sorry Erasa." He mumbled under his breath. 'But I have to make sure that Videl is alright… I hope I'm not too late!'

* * *

End of chapter 15! Sorry once again for not updating sooner! I promise to update much sooner since the end of 3rd quarter ended for people in school so I'll have more time to finish the story up! Alrighty R&R please! I'll update sooner!


	16. Secrets Revealed: Part 1

Chapter 16! Alright! The story is getting along… Sorry about the misunderstandings in this chapter before. A few more chapters before this story is completely, complete! A lot of surprises in these next few chapters by the way! Anyways R&R tell me how you think of this new redo of this chapter better? Or worse? 

* * *

Chapter 16: Secrets Revealed Part 1

Saiya Man blasted in the sky after realizing that Videl had been gone for some time at school. "Videl where are you…?" he asked muttering to himself. He stops in the air, floating up in the sky. He crossed his arms thinking to himself. "Shank Gang huh? I need to sense her energy… Damn! I have to keep looking!" Saiya Man looks around and started to fly around the city full blast ahead worried about Videl. He stooped hearing gun shots "Oh no!" He turned his head the direction he heard the gun fires. "It came from the Local Bank." He turned his whole body and flew towards that direction.

Saiya Man II stood there watching as the Shank gang surrounded her in the Local Bank. She gulped worried she was a good fighter but to defeat at least 8 guys with guns would be a nice challenge. She smirked and kicked one smack dot in the face. The other guys began to shoot at her with there guns. She dodges the bullets while taking on the other guys. She punches the last guys standing and he collapse unconscious on the floor. She smirks whipping her lip from blood running down her chin.

A guy came in the Local Bank kicking down the glass window. "Saiya Man?" Saiya Man II shouts surprised.

"Watch Out!" he calls her. Saiya Man II turns quickly seeing a Shank gang member on the ground laughing holding a gun in his hand, shooting a simple… and last bullet… she couldn't react quickly enough and she covered her head with her arms where the bullet aimed at.

Saiya Man II was still standing; she looked at her self, no pain, no blood… But on the ground her watch, completely destroyed that the whole piece of technology fell to the ground. Her Saiya Man II costume started to disappear and transformed into her regular Videl outfit. She looks at the Shank gang member who shot that and she grinned her teeth together mad. "I take it that was supposed to kill me." She commented coldly. The Shank Gang member gulped horrified that Saiya Man and Videl were standing in front of him. Before Videl could lay a hand on him, Saiya Man smacked him unconscious. "Hey jerk!" Videl called Saiya Man. "That was supposed to be my fight!" Saiya Man smiled but glazed away looking at the broken watch spotted on the floor. Videl bent down picking up what was left of the watch. Saiya Man flew into the air, and stopped turned towards Videl saying, "I'm going up to the roof… I may see you there." Saiya Man turned to the door and flew into the air up on top of the roof of the building that was about 7 stories high. Videl nodded seeing him fly away. She stared at what was left of her watch then looked the other way hearing the police in the distance…

She flew up to the roof where Saiya Man was going to meet her. She landed in front of him about 2 yards away from each other. She starred into the sunset, "I guess…" Videl started, "I should thank you this time…"

Saiya Man was shocked, "Wha- Wait Videl, don't even worry about it!" he blurted out laughing shyly. He spotted the broken watch in one of her hands and spoke silently, "Bulma can fix that."

"Err. Thanks…" she mumbles nodding her head. She floats in the air turning away from Saiya Man. "I'll see you later Saiya Man." Saiya Man nods his head in agreement and flies away waving to her. Videl smiles and heads towards West City hoping to get her Saiya Man II watch fixed.

When Videl arrived during the sunset of the day Videl arrived at Capsule Corp. building and knocks.

"Yes?" she hears a voice at the door. The door slides open and nobody appeared. Videl looked down glaring at the Half Saiyan. "Trunks…" she glared.

Trunks looks up, "Oh Videl! It's you!" he yelled out happily. "Did you bring Goten or even Gohan?"

Videl shook her head back and forth, "Sorry Trunks actually I needed to see your mom. Is she around?"

"Your no fun!" he mutters hoping she wouldn't hear him but his luck wasn't on his side and his mom appeared before him. "Trunks! What did I say! You can't answer the door unless if I or your father are around!"

Trunks ran away from the door "Bye Videl!" he cried out.

Bulma turned seeing him fly up the steps heading up the stairs to the second floor in seconds, "Jeez those Saiyans are impossible! Agh!" Bulma crossed her hands impatient and realized just than she had company. "Oh Videl! Sorry about that! Trunks and Vegeta don't know when to give up!"

Videl entered the house while Bulma closed the door behind Videl, "What's a Saiyan?" Videl asked while they walked down the steps towards the basement, where Bulma's lab was located in capsule corp.

"It's a long story… Maybe I'll have Gohan or Saiya Man explain that one. Well tell me what's up?"

Videl handed Bulma her destroyed watch from the fight from earlier that day. "Can you fix it?" Videl asked.

Bulma took the watch from Videl, "You sure beat this watch up pretty badly… but... yeah I can fix it…" Bulma went and sat the watch on her lab desk and worked on it right away. "I can fix it in a minute… So tell me how's your flying skills coming along?"

Videl sat down on the chair right beside Bulma. "Well it's going good… Except I still can't find out who the Great Saiya Man is, or the Golden Warrior."

Bulma continued to make adjustments with Videl's watch. "Oh is that so? I'll tell you this; he is closer than he appears to be… Trust me on that!" Bulma in a few seconds finished the watch and handed it too Videl putting it on her, "The guy who is Saiya Man doesn't want to be recognized for his family… Here you go!" Bulma pressed the red button having Videl's costume transform into the Saiya Man II, just like before when her watch broke. She looked at herself into the mirror and without a doubt; she realized who the Great Saiya Man really was by everything that happened to her the past few months.

"By the way Videl. Has Gohan told you that he is leaving school early to go to college?" Bulma asks.

Saiya Man II snapped her head around facing Bulma "WHAT!"

Bulma stared at Videl and gulped, "I guess I take that as a no…"

It was still sunset when Videl had visited Hercule City Convention, which is the tallest building in Hercule City. She sat on the edge of the roof. Where she told Saiya Man to meet her right after she left West City. She wanted anxious for his arrival. She got up and leaned against the wall. It felt like hours before Saiya Man showed up.

Though it was still quite bright for the time of day. Saiya Man landed next to Videl. Greeting her "Hey Videl! What's happening?"

Videl smirked "I thought you weren't going to show up."

"Why is that? You never contact me, so I figured it was important." Saiya Man scratched his head, "So what the news Videl?"

"Well, Saiya Man… I have discovered who you are." Videl turned facing Saiya Man. Saiya Man smirked "Oh is that so. I bet you can't even guess once."

"Oh is that so, Saiya Man." Videl whispered leaning closer to his body and closer to his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned closer and closer up to his lips until there was only about a centimeter left… Videl smiled and stepped backward removing Saiya Man's helmet off his head. She stared at the identity of Saiya Man. He stared into Videl's eyes a sense of hurt. Videl stared into the eyes of the man who was disguised as Saiya Man. "I knew it was you…" Videl said "I just didn't want to believe it… Gohan."

* * *

End of Chapter 16! Sorry again for the last ch. 16 story. Please let me know what you think of this one. And I apologize for the short chapter and how long it took to update. The next one will be much longer! I guarantee that! R&R! I'll put up ch 17 soon! Thanks for the Reviews! 


End file.
